The other side of the light
by Ceresko Amou
Summary: im not good with summary. Sora's brother roxas was killed by a family enemy. sora blames himselfs of roxas's death. RIkusora


**The other side of the light**

I feel like im falling into nothing. Like everything is turning to a standstill. i reach for the single light that is in front of me, but no matter

how hard i try to reach for it; it keep running away from me. I look to my surroundings and all i see is nothing but black. Then i saw a door

i don't know where it leads to, but it something about it that even my own head is telling me to open it and look to the other side. The other side.... i

wonder whats like to the other side. I open the door and all i see is eternal light everywhere. it has a warm feeling about it... its inviting but im scared.

then i saw a person standing in front of the door giving his hand to me. I thought he was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. His shouder lenght silver

hair like the light that surround him, his smiling warm face that invites me and gives me safe feeling, that hand that offering me salvation are the most

beautiful things I've ever since in my life. I try to reach for his hand and.....

I open my eyes from a dream im having into reality that i hate. "Sora! honey your awake! I thought we lost you like your brother. I swear don't make

worry i don't know what would i do if i lose you too. "Mom always worry for me, but i don't have a place here." I'm sorry mom i wont do that anymore, i thought

that i saw Ni-san and next that i know I'm fall off the window. i lied of course. "Sora don't make me and your mother worry like that we thought we lost you.

you are the only one we have now and we cant afford to lose you too." I look at otou-san's face i saw his relief face. "im sorry Dad i dont know what came

to me. i look down emotionless and i know I'm not the one they are trying to keep. They are trying to keep me because i look like Roxas except the hair. I

i know its my fault already they don't have to remind me everyday. Then i heard the door open. "Sempai! we are so worried what happened but when we heard that

you wake up all of us rush in to see how are you." Namine rush to my side with a puppy teary eyes."yeah sora we thought you were a goner---ack.." kairi elbow

tidus's side. "what we are saying that we are happy to see you alive and well." kairi smile. kairi always looked after me after ni-san its like i have a

sister to lean into if i need a shoulder to cry on. i smiled at them and put my hair to namine's head. Thank you for worrying about me i really appreciated

that you guys came here to see me. "You Know you little brat you decided to fall into two flights of building on the day off regionals. thanks alot i have to

put up with that cocky kid Axel." Leon scolded me and then handed me a lot of protein shake. i sighed and look to my kendo coach. I'm sorry old man i thought

since im the one who keeps advancing your team and i thought i could cut this time and skip since i was really tired. "well you better not do this time. I

promised you a hell of extra training for you hehehhehe. Leon grinned. "well since sora have his friend to talk to i think that me and your mom are going to

get something to eat, Do you want us to bring you something?" Sea salt Popsicle. "of course." my dad smiled. my parents left the room leaving me with my over

worry friends. why do they keep worrying about me they know that I'm the one responsible for ni-san's death why are they still here. i mean waka, hyner,

collet, pence were the smart one to stop being friends with me when ni-san died. i don't deserve to be happy and i wont let myself be happy when my big

brother is dead because of me. "sora are you okay should we cal the nurse?" Kairi look worried. i have to fake the a smile. Oh im sorry Kairi i was thinking

about something. "yah sure your just thinking on how are you going to school without all of your fangirls giving you their worry. i can just imagine." Tidus

smile. i have to put i strong face right now. well you how i will ill just use my to die smile and all of them will fall to their fantasy of me. i smirk

towards to tidus. "i can just imagine what you think Namine?" kairi smiled to namine. NO! THEY SHOULDNT DO THAT TO SORA SEMPAI. HE DOESNT DESERVE TO BE

TREATED LIKE that." namine thank you. "ummmm... you that is..... you...." "Sora dont tease her." kairi follow namine after she run outside out of

embarrassment. everyone just started to laugh, so i just went with it and joined them. i mean they could never tell if i was faking it anyway. "well since

kairi and namine left i think we should all go tidus." Leon said as he put his palm on my head and mess it up. "you better get your rest so you can get out

of this place of kid." Yes sir i responded. when everyone left the room i just lay down and stare at the ceilling just thinking about what happened if i

didnt survive the fall what would become of me. as i fall asleep i keep thinking about that dream.

DONT TOUCH NI-SAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM! i keep hitting the man whose holding my brother in the neck. "sora run away----!" NI-SAN!!!!!! everything went

black and i found myself falling in the dark abyss again. then i saw roxas all bloody pointing at me. "why sora...why did you let me die. why. WHY!!!. he

scream at me. "IM SORRY ROXAS! I DIDNT MEAN TO---" I cried in the dark. "SORA!!! IM SORRY!!!!!. "honey its okay.. its okay your safe now." I snap out of

dream just to see my mom's worried face. I grab the sheet while remembering the dream like it was the real thing. "its all my fault that ni-san died." i

i cried. "honey its not your fault--" "YES IT IS! IF I WAS JUST STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP THAT MAN! NI-SAN WOULDNT DEAD RIGHT NOW. INSTEAD HE WOULD BE HERE! ITS

ALL MY DAMN FAULT MOM. ITS ALL--" suddenly a pair of warm arms embrace me. "honey its not your fault that roxas died you hear me. its all sephiroth's fault

you hear me! its not were trying to protect your brother." my mom said those painful words while cradling me. after i calm down mom went home to

get some rest since she has been watching me through the night. i dont get it why is everyone treating me this way i hate it. i just want to die and

disappear forever.

* * *

two weeks after being hospitalize the hospital release me. i hate that place its like being in a jail, square and white purgatory. since i got home

dad has been going to business trips and mom is as well out of the country because of business relation in france. its like they avoid to be around me. as

for me, i like it, i dont deserve to be with them anyway. ive been alone in the house and i kinda like the quiet feeling in the house i dont have to worry

feeling guilty about everything. tomorrow is my first day back after being hospitalize im sure everyone will be looking at me like some kind a freak. sigh

as i eat alone in my living room watching some degrassi. i think its about some gay guy name marco is hiding that he is gay i wasnt really paying attention

anyway. after getting bored of watching some teen age drama i retreat to my room where i wrote on my journal ever since i killed roxas. after that i grab

my secret blade under my pillow and cut four deep slash on my arms. i dunno why but doing this makes me feel alive.

i wake up again with the same dream or should i say nightmare. first it start when im standing next to a man but i cant see his face then i will fall

in the darkness and roxas wil appear in all bloody glory then im going to wake up cover in sweat. as i get ready for school fixing my messy hair that i can

get it to go it my way. then i take a piece of toast and drink some coffee. when im done doing my business i pick up book put it on my back pack and walk

to the door and lock it. while walking towards the school i bump with kairi which she always do that. i think she waits for me everyday since she likes to ]

annoy me. "so sora are feeling well? because everyone miss you at school. your fan club is bothering daily about your well being. im just saying that im

glad that you are back." kairi smiled and give me pat in the back. at least she's happy that im back, "thanks kair." i smirk. soon after that tidus,namine

join our walk toward to the school. when we arrived at the school it seems that evryone is staring at me. 'ugh...just kill." i mumble. "sora it will be fine

if someone try to pick a fight with you i got your back okay" tidus chuckle. 'yah thanks alot for love." i lightly punch tidus. "oh great..." i whine

"whats wrong sora?" namine and kairi ask. "its those girls again... they never give up." i whined again. "oh look you fans are going to say hi to there

idol. man i wish im you sora." tidus put his arm on me. "HI sora sempai how are you feeling." the blonde girl with a long hair said cheerfully. "it must

been awful being in the hospitalize.... before i let them continue they're annoying talk i have to do something. i put my arms onto tidus and hug him "im

sorry girls but me and tidus are going to our class and have our time together before class start get it. "OH MY GOD SORA SEMPAI!" I CANT BELIEVE HIS IN TO

THAT KIND." as they run away from the scene i made with tidus. kairi, namine and tidus start to laugh in hysterical. "wow sora that something new to talk

about." kairi said.

when class started its always normal like i never left this place. like always leon is late for his own class and his the teacher. "say i heard that

we have a new student coming to day in out class." the two girls talking behind my back. so to block all the noise from the class i take out my ipod and turn

it on and look outside the window. while looking outside the window i saw a rose petals gliding the wind. that something odd last time i know its fall there

shouldn't be any flowers in the fall. the next thing i know leon is inside the classroom and with another boy with him. everyone seems to be so amaze about

this boy. well i dont really know whats is leon talking about but the next thing i know leon throw a piece a chalk which he knows i cant catch that chalk.

i put my ipod away and listened to what is leon saying. i was saying his name is riku and he came from hallow bastion and now his going to study here in our

class make him feel welcome. Riku you can sit down next to strife.


End file.
